I'm a Vulcan?
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Sometimes Trekkies make big and small wishes; but what if one came true? That's the story of Courtney Winters who has the luck to make a big wish.A friend once told her "Watch out for what you wish for." One day; as a human, Courtney wishes she was a Vulcan. Later that day she falls asleep and when Courtney wakes up; She is a Vulcan. Sometimes you can't take back a wish . . .
1. I'm a Vulcan?

USS Enterprise; the ship that boldly goes where no man has gone before. Sometimes, we believe that's fictional and will never ever happen in our entire lives. I, for one, had believed that judgment is illogical to use when in a near-death scenario. I used to be that way. Logic is what keeps us going not just hope or determination. Sometimes our lives are intertwined. The most recent generation that knows about Star Trek is the Spock and Captain Kirk one, that generation which started with Star Trek 2009 movie. I believed that someday meeting them would be in another lifetime. And I didn't just figure that one day my mind would come into their universe. . . As a Vulcan.  
"Urgh. . ." I couldn't believe that sleep really hates me. It gave me another slagging nightmare! Seriously! I could feel something is different. Not that different like you can stand there and say 'It's sweet to stand here' all day long. There were strange machinery sounds that were not usual. . . What? Why am I hearing machinery?  
My eyes open.  
"She's awake." There are two Vulcans who were above me.  
I blink.  
"Good morning, fellow Vulcan." The lady Vulcan said.  
"I'm . . . A Vulcan?" I ask.  
The two Vulcans share this odd simoutainous reaction by tilting their heads at the same time.  
"Of course you are!" The first Vulcaan said.  
"Nah uh." I said. "I'm a mother fudging human. "  
The two Vulcans step back.  
"And this is Star Trek." I continue, faced upwards from whatever my body had been resting on. "I'm on a New Vulcan colonized Planet, am I right?"  
The second Vulcan clears his throat.  
"What is your name?" The second Vulcan asks.  
"Courtney ." I said. "Though my friends sometimes calls me Miss Spock; or just logical girl."  
Their eyes were so clear that I could have seen my own reflection—oh cool, I'm an Asian girl with short black hair and perfect skin. Woohoo! I don't have long hair; that is a pain in the end to comb with a brush. I feel my ears that feel a little soft and tough at the tips. 100% Vulcan is sitting here; so I pinch my skin.  
"Ow. " I complain.  
"How do you know about Spock?" The first Vulcan asks me.  
"I. . " I stutter. "I. . .Uh. . . You won't believe me."  
"Try us." The two Vulcans ask me, folding their arms on top of another  
"I come from a universe where Spock,James T Kirk, Checkoff, and khan are fictional." I explain. "And the USS Enterprise is what inspired NASA to go up into space with an African American woman; oh they asked this African American woman from Star Trek to be the first African American astronaut on a rocket launch."  
"Your name is not Courtney," The First Vulcan said. "It's Clenaut."  
I feel my notably arched and up-swept eyebrows.  
"I like Clenaut." I repeat. It sounds really neat. "Kle-aunt; sounds like Klingon with an aunt added at the end."  
More awkward stares from the Vulcans; which means I'm probably in the first movie! Woohoo; I get to meet James Kirk!


	2. Chekov or is it Checkoff?

"So, when did you get enrolled?" The Russian student asks, waving his hand in my way. "Helloo; anyone zere? Nod if you can hear my woice."  
I shook my head.  
"Did I miss anything?" I ask; but then I recognized him as the Russian guy who's in the gifs on tumblr saying 'I can do zat!' like he is a holy fudging genius—which he is, to be very honest—and then my jaw drops. He's also one of the hottie dorks/nerds/cool guys in Star Trek. No actually; cross that out, he's just too adorable.  
The Vulcans sent me here to StarFleet academy; figuring I had only a minor concussion that got me some unknown knowledge that came from listening to other people's conversations. They said I was going there anyway. Which is not the answer; it's not logical to figure I can listen into conversations. What do they think I am? Do they think I am half Vulcan, half human? They might be over paranoid for all I care!  
"Nothing zat's awaliable for signing up." The Russian student said. He held his hand out. "I am _Chekov, Pavel Andreievich,_ it's only Chekov."  
"Funny." I shook his hand. "I'm Clenaut; it's pronounced Kle-aunt."  
We stopped shaking hands.  
"Check off or Chekov?" I ask.  
"Chekov." Chekov said.  
"Not like Check?" I drill at him more with two questions. "Like you are checking off a bucket list?"  
Chekov laughs; we were going to a dashboard training class with some other students.  
"Sort of, Klenaut."  
There are a couple other adults there but I didn't recognize anyone among them. I've been here for a month! And can you guess what I have not seen? I have not met Kirk, yet. Guess my timing is a bit off. What a downer; except for the Transporting classes, they are totally a breeze. It seems to me that Chekov is ready to be on the USS enterprise.  
"How long hawe you been in zee academy?" Chekov asks.  
"A month."  
"Only a month?"  
"Yes."  
We sat down at a desk right across from the teacher's desk; it seems to be solar powered because the screen flickers.  
"So; I would like to know. . . if this academy had Klingon's enrolled."  
Chekov laughs my comment off as though I was kidding. The bell rings its usual annoying, dreadful screech.  
"A kold day on Earth zat will ever happen." Chekov said; as the teacher pulls up a tab on the large computer.  
I smile.  
"Logically, it'll happen on a hot earth day after loads of tension and battle." I shift my attention from the young Russian to the teacher who was giving some valuable instructions to using these newly installed dashboards into the newer model of an enterprise. I make a doodle of the enterprise then the picture of that blind African American from Picard's generation.  
The Teacher, Mr. Lenny Joules, taps on my desk.  
"Do you have something to share with the class, Miss Clenaut?" asks, tapping on my picture.  
I look up to see Mr Joules with that unusual side burn.  
"No." I said. Then I see a problem with the screen. There is a long, zig-zag-goon resembled shape right across the screen beginning at the left hand corner. "But . . .You can't work with a computer screen that is cracked in half with a _really_ out dated browser. It is not logical to work with . . ."  
"Browser?" raises an eyebrow at me. "This is not a browser. It's a Search engine. "  
The entire class shares an awkward silence.  
"It's been forty-three years since we last used Browsers." Mr..Joules adds.  
"It still isn't logical to be using old software." I argue back.  
put the picture on the big screen that I had doodled.  
"And that is the USS enterprise." uses my artwork as an example. "It's been slated to be under the command of Captain Pikes; one day, later this year, some of you will be onboard that ship." Some girls could be drooling at the picture of that dude with a ring-shaped visor until Joules glides it off the screen. "I expect that all of you live to see that day."  
He meant that last part to me.


	3. Off to destroy the borgs!

Checkov was sixteen when we first met. He proved to me that it's possible to be beamed up when standing below an enterprise like ship. One of the students pointed out that I've been writing my 'Vulcan' name as a normal, typical human name. Was there any difference? Of course there is! Vulcans do not have a last name. I've been writing my name mostly as Courtney Winters. . .

"Why does a Vulcan write a name that sounds way too human?"

"Perhaps. . . to mess with your logic, Instructor Whedon."

Whedon sent me a quick, dirty look.

name is H. Joules.

Mind you that this is transporting class; not the same day that I met Chekov. Chekov is a real child prodigy and he might as well graduate before me. He is the luckiest Russian in the entire galaxy who has a big fan base and lots of YouTube videos; there's a ten minute long long clip of Chekov's line 'I can do zat!" That scene is 17 seconds long in Star Trek—The 2009 reboot—just like his age in the movie!

"At least it is better than Courtney Taylor."

"But why do you write your name as Courtney Winters instead of Clenaut?"

"I do not see the logic in slipping your real name to an enemy."

's face is getting red.

"But this is the academy, Miss Clenaut!"

I shrug.

"It's great practice to use a fake alias in the academy." I tell him, with a hand on my chin while wiggling eyebrows at him.

"You sound Scottish." said the complete obvious.

"Instructor, she's been that way for days." A student, who I knew was Joseph Lemur like Zomboomafoo kind of lemur. Joseph has this cute, small rounded ears and his hair is black and white. No, it is really black 'n white like Zomboomafo! With the spots style 'n all. "And I don't know if Vulcan has a Scotland."

Chekov isn't here today because he is sick.

"There is no Scotland on Vulcan." Another student, who's Sarah Dean (An actual normal name, phew), adds.

"Isn't that obvious?" I said, not in the most innocent and unprotected kind of way.

Oh boy; that's when he decided to do something very . . . I really must not put emphasizes on this because it is very unthinkable. assigned me on a transporting mission that lasts for one week. Isn't that a bit much for wanting a Vulcan to write their name? He wanted me to write my Vulcan name instead of my human name: It didn't make sense with the whole fake alias name . . . I cannot really blame him for that.

It's only logical to give paperwork instead of assignments.

Looks like he just defied logical procedures.

 **. . . Three days later. . .**

Chekov is a child prodigy, and of course lots of Trekkies know this. If a trekkie like me had to choose who to be partnered up in a Transportation assignment then all dibs would be on Chekov. Unfortunately didn't allow me to have a partner for this. This week-long assignment involves some 'tinkering'. Tinkering is perhaps a disguise over 'testing'. It's not that shady because all I have to be do is test a few new transportation tech out.

"So this bracelet beamer is a load of crap." I said, tossing the cringly—metal leaf like brace let into a disposer.

"—and this is how a testing transporter assimilation goes in space." I could hear sfrom over the holographic wide screen. "Isn't that right?"

"These are rip offs." I grumble in a low voice. Then I fake a smile, holding up a stop sign shaped plate with floating rings rotating right above the middle. "And yes, it's been a long boring week. This is a small critter transporter. I tested out a small lizard and sent it to Begleizion. I haven't gotten a report if it's gotten there."

"There is not a planet called Begleizion." points out the obvious.

The planet is similar to Earth but not completely; it's got some federation people on there and some dinosaurs. They have discovered tree's that have leafs structured similarly to Tree Stars from a movie involving a long neck called Little Foot and his other dinosaur friends. I've heard they are pulling a Jurassic park on the planet. There are also plans to colonize on the planet so other individuals get to meet dinosaur relatives that are different but not the same as their prehistoric planet's inhabitants.

"Yes, there is." I argue. "Just look behind me at the glas—"

I look over my shoulder to see a floating, mechanical square shaped spaceship. It is huge as a gigantic robot. Cold hard fear went through my veins. My skin may have gone icy cold from the menacing, frightening and dangerous sight. Begleizion is right across from this menacing ship! That planet is in danger.

"Borgs." I whisper.

There are a couple students laughing from behind .

"This is not a matter to laugh over!" scolds the other students.

I turn away from the window feeling many emotions scurring around.

" ,"I said, getting into the main seat in front of the dashboard flat easy to press buttons. "I have sound logic on my side."

"What?" is puzzled.

No one is laughing. I saw Chekov share the same confusion as everyone did.

"But I have to defy my assignment and stop these infectious Borgs from taking over a classified planet!"

I turn on the teleporters; sending them straight to Begleizion.

"What the hell is a Borg?" demands to know what they are; fortunately that question doesn't have the time to be thoroughly explained.

If there is anything else a Vulcan can feel without emotion then it might as well be fear.

"They have a motto; Resistance is futile." I said; turning on the emergency weapon systems. My little ship was in Auto-pilot but now it's changed to being piloted by me. "And they are extremely dangerous. . . And annoying."

I press a few buttons on the flat, technological dashboard that commands laser beams to hit right at the left hand side of the Borg mother ship.

"Stand down, cadet!" orders me.

I dodge a few of the blasts; swinging the ship left to right—but I am not invisible to being hit. A blast hit the two wing section of the spacecraft. The alarms started going off. The lights turn from a harmless yellow to a deadly red.

"I'm judging that you have never seen a Vulcan do something reckless." I note out loud.

"Klenaut!" Chekov yells. "Zey are probably harmless!"

I smile, shooting at random parts of the mothership that is insanely still firing at me.

"Chekov," I said. "They are not logical enough to be harmless. They are contagious." I fire at the Borgs shot and stopped it from hitting my ship. "They touch you; boom! You are a machine! I come from a universe where there's a franchise called Star Trek—" The side of the ship has been struck. "Wow that's gotta hurt-And there is eleven movies."

"You sound insane." Chekov said.

I laugh at how adorable Chekov is speaking.

"Wish I were insane." I said, with a sigh. . . Right after I stopped laughing.

is calling someone in the federation.

"You should stop before this kills you." Joseph Lemur said. "Stop firing before it gets out of hand—"

"This _is_ out of hand, and I'm saving your butts." I then fire repeatedly at the ship.

The ship shook unexpectedly that a man would have been forced to throw up.

"Stand down;" Mr. Joules repeats. "There is back up coming."

I turn away from the window towards the holographic screen as my eyes are frozen and my fingers are trembling.

"I do not see logic in infecting other ships." I flip up a switch. "Hey Chekov."

"Vhat?" Chekov said.

I held my hand up, and then did the Vulcan sign.

"Live long and prosper." Chekov's face becomes really white. The other students sat there unable to say a word.

"Kle—"

I terminate the connection, as my right hand slammed on the large button below that flipped up switch. This ship was equipped with the best weapons in case Klingons attacked and wanted to get the tech onboard. The Borg mothership is starting to explode. I cannot allow casualties for a bright future that may seem bleak to different people. A large metal ball flew out the exploding mother borg ship.

I hail the small ship.

"Hello." I said, seeing the body-less creator of the borgs floating by wires keeping her to the ceiling. "I am Clenaut; I am physically from Vulcan but I am mentally from Earth. And you little," I saw her eyes are full of anguish, "manipulative AI is going down. Don't bother infecting this ship." I then activate the self-destruct sequence. "We are either coming down; one way or the other!"

"You wouldn't!" The AI said; I am not sure if she would really say things like that.

I smile, with a laugh.

"Remember the face that stopped you." I said, in a sincere-dire and threatening way. "Remember me."

The AI Borg sneers, shouting an order to one of her well disgusted-machine creations as the metal ball is starting to be surrounded by a blue gas. There is no way in hell that I am letting them time travel into the future or the past! I will not stand by and see them cause a massive extinction, not again. First time around was in Star Trek: First Contact, technically.

I didn't notice a row of yellow rings rotating around my head, hands, arms, legs, and etc. . . as I crashed into the big ball of metal-bent material.


	4. Insufficent information

Before I came into this Star Trek Universe; in the morning, where it was being in my well known reality my time was pretty average for a trekkie. That morning I had all my Trekkie friends finish reenacting the 12th movie. We had been reenacting all eleven movies in the span of a week in time for the premier of _Star Trek: into Darkness._ Watching that movie was fantastic; I believe J.J. Abrams did a wonderful job flipping the mirror in Kirk being the one who sacrificed himself to save the enterprise and Spock being the one behind the door; alive.  
It was quite right to the tea when Spock screamed Khan's name.  
Well; I watched the movie a day after we finished the reenacting.  
"Hey, Miss Spock." Elle Venhelen, a childhood friend of mine, waves her hand in front of my view. She's a fan of the Kirk and Spock generation just like me; she's seen a few movies and episodes in her time like I have. "Are you day dreaming about the enterprise again?"  
I shook my head.  
"No." I denied. "I was daydreaming about being on The Romulen's planet."  
Ellen dramatically gasps, as the other trekkies are having fun in my backyard pretending to be certain characters.  
"Are you out of your Vulcan mind?" Ellen asks.  
"Eh." I said. "Not really—"  
"Hey missy curly hair Spock fan," Jason Howard, a fan of the Picard generation, calls out to me. "We need someone to fill in this Vulcan role."  
Brenda Lane, a fan of Kirk and Spock's generation, is busy recording our silly things cosplaying as characters. She is giving thumbs up with a crazed wild face. Sometimes I wonder if she'll end up in an asylum or sneak into a space shuttle whenever they develop USS Enterprise flight speed. Brenda's been friends with me for five years; and she's only fifteen years old. Jason, on the other hand, is the kind of trekkie who I expect to become an actor. Jason really has the talent: no kidding.  
"Um . . .Oh you just did a Bones quote!" I said to Ellen.  
Ellen claps her hands lightly.  
"Congratulations for finally noticing." Ellen said, as thought she was not amused by this. She's actually a fan of Bones the medical character.  
I get up from the lawn and pick up my black sunglasses; then grab my plastic pair of Vulcan ear tips.  
"Cominnngggg." I pull up my hair into a pony tail using a scruncy. "Alright boys; who messed up with logic big time?"  
Jason did not crack up, as he went on with his really 'brilliant 'acting.  
"You see; there was this Klingon that unexpectedly shot at the Enterprise, then we fired back, and then it fired back." Jason explains. "Someone then beamed themselves on board." He gestures to Ralf Decroy and George Smith. "Ralf. . . He got sick."  
"From?"  
"He's got the cold. He can't play Saelib The Vulcan."  
I frown, lowering my glasses down at the boys.  
"What kind of name is Saw-if-dib?" I ask. "That does not sound like a Vulcan name. Clenaut does sound like one that doesn't sound so hard to say—hey why is Ralf playing a girl? This is not Shakespeare, Jason! Oh my Vulcan, you've ultimately lost your mind!"  
"Not really." Jason said.  
Ralf's face goes green and so he rushed inside.  
"Ralf is actually a girl."  
"Since when has he been a girl?" I explode on Jason. "He can't be an It. Logically you can know if there's a person who's girl and a boy when they admit it or go to a different bathroom—"  
"Look." Jason said, putting his hands together. "Let's get this done . . ." He looks briefly to the camera as he slightly waves a little acting as though he's got an important line by puffing his chest up high. He furthermore whispers to me, "And then I will explain . . ."  
You know there are _some_ moments when I interrupt Jason.  
"I know he has a crush on me, Jas." I tell him.  
Jas is Jason's nickname; and some people don't bother to apply logic whenever I say 'Jas' to a boy. They immeatedly think I am calling out to a girl.  
Jason sighs, very much relieved.  
"That's why he hasn't told you."  
"We're in high school, man." I remind him.  
Brenda is laughing from behind the camera. So we get into character and continue our little project that has yet to be finished. We have our own sets that we all made ourselves. Some Trekkies want to be the Klingons while a few are in disarray whether or not to be a human or Vulcan. Making up lines is part of what we do; as a team—who does some need judgment in acting near-death scenes and I don't find that logical to use judgment in near-death scenes. . . Anyway.  
"So, do you ever wish to wake up in the enterprise as someone else?" George randomly asks me, as we're in the climax.  
I look at the camera, actually struggling to think the best response in a cosplay Star Trek fan vid.  
"Honestly. . . . "I grab a stick. "I do!"  
I made the sound effect of shooting a blaster with my mouth while holding the stick at George.  
"AHHhh!" George fakes a death cry as he falls down. "I am deaaaad!"  
I walk over to his side.  
"Sometimes I wish . . . "I kick at his really worn out shoe. "That I woke up as a Vulcan."  
George chuckles.  
"Watch out for what you wish for." He said. "Sometimes you might want to take them back."  
I folded my arms.  
"George . . . " Jason said, furious at how much bloopers we were getting into it. He really should be a director when he gets out of high school. Jason is a seventeen year old senior. "You are dead! You are the antagonist who was killed by a Vulcan, now close your eyes— look smoke!"  
Brenda changed the direction of the camera towards the sky.  
And at the end of the day after being worn out, I fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

 **. . USS Enterprise. . .**  
 **. . . Months later probably. . .**  
The Enterprise is right across from the Romulen's giant, squid metal like ship. They are hovering right above Vulcan. Things did not seem quite light but dangerous not at all a grandly peaceful. From behind the enterprise we can see what remained of the destroyed USS federation ships that are hanging in space like junk without a purpose. We can see some scars trailing down the USS enterprises's boosters that are still powered on.  
"What do you mean that there are two ship signatures?" Pike asks, as they are across the romulen space ship.  
"Zat doesn't make sense." Chekov said, sounding as befuddled as everyone else is.  
"What doesn't make sense?" Nero asks even though he is not part of the crew or anything.  
"It doesn't involve you." Pike said. "Nero."  
"I expect to see you on board." Nero then ends the hail conversation that he and Pike had been sharing.  
A second after that; A huge, square shaped metallic object appears hovering in space breaking into pieces with a smaller star fleet cadet shooting at it.  
Chekov froze in his chair; unable to say a word. His fingers are trembling. Chekov recalls months ago when the sentence _"Live long and—"_ never got finished. For everyone in that cadet room they believed she could have been shot down; that's why everyone went silent, except for was when the transmission had ended on The StarFleet cadet side. If it wasn't for Pike repeating his question then Chekov wouldn't have snapped out of his little dreamy, recall world.  
"Keptin." Chekov said. "It's Klenaut." Pike knew all too well about Clenaut's file. "It's been months since we had kontact vith her."  
"Who's Clenaut?" Spock asks, un-aware that someone went missing in Star Fleet.  
"Zee crazy wulcan vho is shooting down a 'Borg' ship against orders." Chekov said.  
Then it occurred to Chekov that maybe it Clenaut is still shooting the Borg ship and probably think she is still in the same month, same star date, same day. Kirk, on the other hand, didn't seem at all surprised by how strange that name is; she could be an alien from some random planet who enrolled into Starfleet academy and went missing shortly thereafter. That's all he understood from the weird name and the 'Months' part.  
"Beam her on board, and send Nero a quick message; delete all the debris from that ship." Pike said, getting up from the chair. We hear 'sending message' from one of the crew members. "Kirk,Spock, with me."  
Chekov gets a closer look at the screen. He saw the detection readings from the cadet ship are streaming a live communication. It took two seconds for it to click in his head. It was only then that Chekov saw that the ship was going towards a square ball like cluster of metal erupting from an explosion of a former shell that held the mother ships main cargo. Kirk, Spock, and Pikes had left the room as they were having a conversation about Nero.  
The cadet's ship is moving so fast and quick that it would be hard to register on Clenaut. He could hear the transporter workers were acknowledging this fact.  
"I kan do zat!" Chekov ran to the transporter bay. "Mowe, mowe, I kan do zat!" He slid across the corner of the hall. "I kan do zat!"  
The doors to the transporter pad open for Chekov.  
"Mowe, mowe, move!" Chekov said, as the Transporter worker gets out of his way.  
We see that Nero is firing shots at the flying debris from the Borg escape shuttle. Blue gas is appearing around the Borg ship. The cadet ship gets closer to that huge-being-shot-at alien robot craft. Chekov locks in on Clenaut's signature when her ship has gotten extremely close to crashing in. We see from the outside of the Enterprise that flat, square shaped debris has hooked exactly on the USS enterprise's roof that's above the captain's chair.  
Chekov then presses the 'beam up' option outlined in a silver color on the screen just as the cadet ship had collided with the big metal Borg ship. We see from the transporting pad that the yellow circles quickly taking on the form for a human being knocked out on the floor. In thirty-three seconds the yellow dots are replaced by Clenaut with a bleeding forehead. In her right hand is sunglasses that she had worn in the reality where Star Trek is fictional.


	5. Hello, I am Clenaut

Clenaut is resting on a medical bed. Her forehead has been wrapped up. We see from above the main HQ to the enterprise that the flat Borg device has become much larger. There is ticking coming from a timer right under its belly. We hear the silent but surprisingly light sound right at the medical bay where we see her resting. This part of the medical bay is intact; while another half is separated by a glass-door that has also closed off the holes to outerspace with force fields.

Clenaut's eyes seem to be moving under the eyelids.

"She hasn't changed a bit." Kirk said. "Why hasn't she?"

"Well," Bones said. "If you went into a time machine and then went to the future; wouldn't you look the same?"

"That is . . . a different situation for a different time." Kirk said. "Time-Travel is not possible."

"I may be a doctor, but, she is living proof that Time-Travel exists." Bones said, picking up a small pair of dark, maroon sunglasses that were not made in this star date. "These sunglasses styles were destroyed star dates ago; before Spock's parents were ever born."

"So she's time-traveled before?" Kirk asks.

Bones rubs his forehead.

"No."Bones said, turning them around. He gives the pair to Kirk. "You have to take a look at this."

The frames that keep dark glass in its place have a picture of the enterprise with Spock and Kirk at the front. The background is outer space with the gray words "Star Trek: Into Darkness" imprinted in it permanently. The dating on the rims is '2013'. There is a partially cracked frame that has a small centered crack close to the bridge of the glasses.

"Uh. . . " Kirk said, startled by the picture of him and Spock. He raises his eyebrows. "How is this possible?"

"I have no idea." Bones said.

The barely-loud but silent ticking stops as Clenaut's eyes open. She then pulls herself upright fast but not enough to make her sick. If a human is familiar to see Vulcan with green eyes then they should be surprised to see her eyes are different. What about the eyes? There's nothing that matters about the eyes except for the direction, emotion, and what they do. Her dark, rounded pupils are small but not noticeable for some-one to point out.

"Hi." Clenaut said.

It seems awkward at first for Kirk.

"Why do you have pointy eared man and me on these glasses?" Kirk asks, holding the glass pair.

Clenaut rubs her jaw, amazed by the intact and undestroyed pair that should have remained somewhere else.

"I didn't. . . I-d-idn't" She shook her head, but then held her hand out. "Hello, I'm Clenaut but really I'm Courtney Wint—"

"Glad to meet you." Kirk interrupts Clenaut, shaking her hand using his hand that wasn't holding the glasses. "James, James Kirk."

"I-I-i—i-h-es-um." Clenaut stutters. If there was a crewmember onboard who could detect feelings then they would be detecting high feelings of excitement, honor, and another feeling from her. "Neve-e-ev-ev-r expected my sunglasses wo-w-w-wow-wo-would be here."'

Clenaut ends the hand shake.

"I understand you are the only Vulcan to beat the record score for intergalactic gaming. " Kirk said, testing her memory out. It was a test to see if she did remember things. "How did you stay up for an entire week playing that game?"

She sheepishly smiles.

"Vulcan's can stay up for two weeks; and pheeesah, I beat it four times." Clenaut said, feeling a headache climbing. She said it as though it is a well-known fact. "And it isn't just because of their back with those spikey-like bumps. Where did you find my glasses?" She looks up to Bones. "Ellen would be squealing if she was here."

"They were with you." Bones said.

She shook her head.

"They were _not_ with me." Clenaut said, with a smile. Both men could hear she has a Scottish accent. That only made them startled because Vulcan does not have a Scotland. "I only came here, technically, with my mind."

"Mind?" Kirk and Bones said at once.

First it was those startling sunglasses, and then it was her acting odd, and finally Clenaut saying something about her mind coming here.

"I didn't bring anything else when I was sleeping." Clenaut continues as though they hadn't said a word. "I cannot see a strand of logic how this pair appeared. . .where did they appear?"

"In your hand." Bones said.

"And how did I get here? I'm supposed to be dead from crashing into the Borg's escape pod." Clenaut shudders at the mention of Borgs. "They are more contagious than those cyber-creeps," She had a claw like hand pose and wiggles her fingers. "Who Ellen usually compares them to."

Kirk walks over to Clenaut's side.

"You are a Vulcan."

"Well, technically not."

"And you act like a human."

"That's because I am."

Bones sat on a chair, apparently thinking Clenaut may be the most complicated Vulcan he ever met.

"Unless you have a human parent—"

"Vulcans do not lie; now tell me, how the Vulcan am I still alive?"

"'Time Travel'," Kirk said. He treats the word 'time travel' like it is not possible. Kirk uses his fingers as parentheses. "Chekov beamed you aboard, and Nero destroyed that big garbage ball of metal."

Clenaut looks down, as she feels her head—instead feeling that her forehead's been wrapped up.

"And Vulcan?" Clenaut asks, turning head slightly towards Bones. She has her hand away from her wrapped up forehead. Her voice trembles in a way that a Trekkie would understand if their favorite world was destroyed. "Is it. . . gone?"

Clenaut looks down to her hands as Bones told could tell she is thinking about something else other than the destruction of Vulcan. How is this even possible? You think a Vulcan can easily mask their emotions; but some who believes they are human just don't know how to mask their emotions. There is an announcement to everyone on board that Spock is planning to regroup with the other federation left the medical bay; leaving the dark sunglasses on the table. Clenaut rubs her shoulder as her entire body is shaking.

"Geog-g—George is right."Clenaut tearfully says. She wipes off a tear from below her eyes. "I should have watched out. . . I can't take this back."

Bones hands her some tissues.

"Take what back?"

Cleneut blows her nose in the tissue.

"My wish." Clenaut said, as her voice drips in regret. She sighs. "I don't understand; one minute I'm a girl with my friends, next minute I am a . . . Vulcan."

She rubs her hands together.

"Your files say that you got into an accident before coming to StarFleet."

Clenaut looks up.

"What kind?" In a way her eyes shined like Clenaut would finally learn about her past. "Did it involve a ship?"

Bones told her.

"Did it then hit a ship?"

"No."

"Was it on a ship?"

"What's up with your obsession on ships?"

"It's not an assumption; it's a logical conclusion."

She feels a headache climbing up; Clenaut goes through her hair that hadn't been flattened by what has been wrapped around her head. She could hear the sound of something low, soft, and vibrate coming from the outside the Medical Bay. It was as though she has a second sight; seeing from above the ship to the Borg debris that's ingraining itself into the enterprise's cables and machinery.

"Ow." Clenaut said, with a hand on her forehead. "Ow. This is a horrible headache."

"You should lean back," Bones recommends to her. "It'll help with the headache."

Pain cannot prevent her from smiling at Bones comment.

"Ellen would have fainted by now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Bones went with what Clenaut said, as he left the medical bay section Clenaut is in.

Clenaut puts her head back on the comfy-chair-like medical bay.

"I should watch what I wish for." Clenaut squeezes her eyes, while tapping her feet together. She then stops and raised her eyebrows. "I should watch what I wish for." A smile appears on her Vulcan face. "I wish to meet the original Spock."

The smooth, automatic door opening drew Clenaut's attention.

"Hello Klenaut." Chekov said, holding a box of chocolate.

Chekov and Clenaut share a lengthy conversation; but Clenaut made sure not to tell him about his future. She explained to him in great detail what the Borgs are capable of doing. They shared some laughs over the funniest things that they hadn't shared. Clenaut ate some chocolate. It was almost like two friends reconnected at their high school graduation tenth anniversary.

"I thought Wulcans don't eat kololate."

Clenaut wipes her mouth using a tissue.

"Chekov, you brought them in, so logically . . ." Clenaut said, using her hand like an animation. She then smiles as though recalling an important detail. Clenaut nudges at his shoulder as she drops the tissue into a trash can. "You remembered the spaghetti."

"Hah!" Chekov said, as he laughs. "You got me vith zat."

Back in the academy; Clenaut had ate Spaghetti during Lunch. That made a lot of cadets get confused as they thought that Vulcans were vegetarians. Most but not all Vulcans are vegetarians; some prefer to wear special gloves when eating their foods. Like most female Vulcans; her height is 5'6. She acted strange for a Vulcan; even with her claim 'I am human'.


	6. A lot of questions

pock came in to the medical bay. He did not see Clenaut in there; he had wanted to meet one of the sole surviving Vulcan who 'time-traveled' into the future with a Borg Ship. Spock, in his young Vulcan years, had not known about Borgs. That was until Clenaut and the Borg ship disappeared. Among the events in this star date; the federation had been taking a closer look at Borgs because of Clenaut. They wouldn't have known about it if it wasn't for her telling cadets about them.  
"Doctor, where is Clenaut?" Spock asks.  
"You said Clenaut _had_ to be sent off the enterprise." Bones said.  
"I didn't say that!" His voice twinges in emotion. "Who told you that?"  
The scene transitions to five minutes ago where Clenaut is getting into a stasis-pod like object. Bones is dealing with the other survivors from the attack, along with some nurse to help the causality's that are flooding the damaged medical bay. We can see that a knocked out Kirk is in a pod; ready to be launched from the ship in a side by medical pod launcher.  
"Chekov;Cheek," Clenaut taps on his chest lightly, then points to herself. "Me, kiss now." She grabs Chekov and kisses him on the cheek. She is not wearing lip-stick (And she's not the lip-stick kind of Trekkie) nor does she make the smooching sound.  
Clenaut lets go, and then fell into the pod which knocked her out.  
She knew many things Spock should not get his hands on.  
"Send Klenaut to Delta Wega." Chekov said to the audio operated pod.  
"Authorization denied." The pod said.  
Chekov sighs to himself, annoyed by the pod.  
"Send Klenaut to Delta Vega." Chekov repeats.  
"Authorization granted." The pod said as the pod's door closed.  
Chekov pushes the pod into rounded tube, and then the door closes behind pod was ejected first from the Enterprise. Then the next pod that is ejected is 's pod hits through the atmosphere. A tail of heated flames is cooled down by the planet's icy,cold atmosphere. Instead of being engulfed into flames; it's covered by a big piece of ice that covers the pod. Clenaut's pod crashes thirteen feet away from a cave. Kirk's pod goes further away landing at a great distance.  
Now turning back to current time; Spock then tells Bones that he also had Kirk sent of the ship. A trekkie can reasonably guess that what Bones said next is what he would have told Spock in the movie; about racing the horse saying. Spock left to find Chekov so he can answer for sending Clenaut away. Bones picks up the broken sunglasses and puts them away for safe-keeping.  
"Chekov." Spock said, once he found Chekov. "Why did you send Clenaut to Delta Vega?"  
Clenaut has told Chekov what Spock does in Star Trek 2; however, she did not explain what happens after Kirk was demoted and Spock got reassigned. Chekov had told her what Starfleet was planning next time she comes back to earth; Status as a cadet revoked, permanent status on Earth, and learning about the future through her. had explained to his class how important it was to retrieve her whenever The Borg Ship and Clenaut's ship was found. And if Spock reported her return; then it's a bunch of crap ahead.  
"Keptian, you follow zee rules, right?"  
"Yes."  
"I did it because she's my girlfriend."  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
Chekov goes past Spock, giving him the cold shoulder. Spock did not understand what 'girlfriend' related to 'ejecting her out the enterprise'. Maybe it meant 'what would you do for a girlfriend?' which Spock may never know what he meant by that. What is the logic in keeping secrets from your captain?  
 ** _. . . Delta Vega. . ._**  
 **. . . Twenty-three minutes later. . .**  
Kirk fell into a pile of snow. _Play dead, play dead, play dead,_ Kirk mentally repeats to himself as the beast approaches him. The snow crunches underneath the Snow Gorrila's large, hairy and tough Snow Gorilla makes a deep, creepy growl. _Wish I didn't get sent here._ He could see it's far more huge legs and massive intimidation between sizes. _Wait for it . . ._ Kirk holds his breath. _It is only for a minute . . . What can possibly go wrong?_ Running from a monster is one thing; but saving your own life is something huge!  
Kirk's eyes close as the Snow Gorilla pushes him to the side. The Snow Gorilla snorts, while pawing on Kirks back (He felt a mix of pain and relief, strangely) then rocks him back and forth. His heart races and adrenaline runs through his veins. The cold, moist snow sent chills down Kirk's skin. His hands, thankfully, were still in gloves. Kirk's instincts cried to run away before the creature realized he wasn't dead. _Just a little longer._ Kirk had held his breath one time during a swimming expedition that was part of star fleet training (and still is) for all cadets.  
The Snow Gorilla backs off, it grunts and then trudges away from the motionless body.  
Kirk then breathes a sigh of relief.  
"I kn-knew it would work." Kirk gasps for breath; as soon as the Snow Gorilla was out of sight. His right hand hits on the snow; while he inhales air. "Logic can take a hike!"  
Kirk gets back on his feet; then continues going aimlessly forward.  
"I've ran from a snow gorilla on Delta Vega." Kirk adds to his log, while panting with a hand on his knee.  
Kirk's left hand glove softly beeps like a lighter tone of Marry go-round music. He looks to his glove that has a monitor on the top; which currently shows the energy signature of a pod. _What?_ He couldn't believe that Spock not only sent him, but someone else off the enterprise. _Jee, I wonder who made him mad._  
Kirk follows the signature to a pod; then he clears the window shield off.  
"Who's the candidate for today." Kirk wipes off a little bit more of fog  
He stops, as his eyes get huge similar to from National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation.  
"Why would a pointy eared Vulcan send his own endangered species here?" Kirk asks himself.  
Besides, Clenaut and Spock are two of many Vulcans that have survived the endangerment of their species. Including the destruction of their home world. It didn't make sense to Kirk; as Spock would later say, in his own words: "It's not logical."


	7. Some backstories are mysteries

_Sometimes when you sleep; memories can return. I didn't figure that saying would be true. As it turns out that's exactly what happened; only I discovered how the Vulcan who bore the name 'Clenaut' had landed in a Vulcan hospital. She had been onboard a transport ship; returning from somewhere. This is probably the passenger part of this transport ship. She is sitting down; her hands are calmly on a flat, thin device. There are a couple other Vulcans there too._  
 _"Clenaut," I could hear a name associated to the voice in my head. The name sounded fond, very close but affectionate. This name is Slauk. Oh I see, his name is Slauk. Okay you don't have to be screaming it in my face! "I didn't know you applied for Star Fleet."_  
 _There are four Vulcans in the passenger part; Slauk, Clenaut, T'Phoul, and Devoil._  
 _"Slauk." Clenaut said, squeezing Slauk's hand. "I told you days ago."_  
 _"No." Slauk said, taking his hand away from her grip. "You didn't mention anything about it."_  
 _"Secrets, eh?" T'Phoul, a female Vulcan, leans forward as she said that. Her name sounds neutral. "I've heard some marriages can fall into shambles by keeping secrets."_  
 _"That's human marriage." Clenaut corrects T'Phoul._  
 _The ship turns left, unexpectedly._  
 _"Don't picture a roller coaster, don't picture a roller coaster." Devoil repeats to himself._  
 _I could see that Devoil is trying to keep himself together, but still, telling himself not to picture a roller coaster? It's not a good idea to tell yourself that when you do not want to picture a roller coaster. Jason and George had these wild ideas that Vulcan could have a theme park, fair, and zoo like Earth does. A theme park alone cannot survive a Vulcan year while losing grass, vegetation, and its novelty appeal. Not unless there is a dome over it there might not be a chance it can last there. A fair wouldn't last on Vulcan for long because the metal could be taken bit by bit._  
 _"Picture a walnught." Clenaut suggests._  
 _"Picture a wynaught, picture a wynaught, picture a wyanught." Devoil repeats to himself._  
 _Oh; he misinterpreted what she was saying. He's telling himself to picture a cute, blue Pokémon_  
 _"Clenaut, what'sa Walnught?" Slauk asks._  
 _"I don't know." Clenaut said. "But it worked to make him sound reasonable."_  
 _"We have had an unexpected turbulence." The pilot on the intercom said. "And no; there was not a red laser deterring our attention from the sky."_  
 _The Vulcans share a sigh of relief; okay, this pilot must be human. It's only logical; because no one says jokes like that with Vulcans onboard and humans are perhaps the most specie defying race in the universe. A human pilot must really enjoy saying jokes that the Vulcans do not understand._  
 _"Slauk, who told you that I was going to the Star Fleet academy?"_  
 _"Your father " Slauk said._  
 _"Sibouck?"Clenaut said in a surprised voice._  
 _The name sounds like Sib-oc; more like Sbock when it is rushed and not said as slowly. Man, Vulcans do take honoring their previous historical figures pretty seriously. Not only is there names making fun of the commonality of 'S' in Vulcan names, like 'T' and 'p' in girl name it's a reasonable guess that Vulcan's lack in original names. Spock must have grown up with a bunch of Vulcans who had names like his._  
 _"Her father is—who?"T'Phoul asks, not restraining her own emotions like an ordinary Vulcan._  
 _"Didn't he die twenty-four Vulcan years ago?"_  
 _"I heard he hid on a starship that was being attacked by romulens."_  
 _"No." Clenaut said. "My dad . . . It's a bit complicated."_  
 _"Try us." Devoil and T'Phoul said, as the ride continues._  
 _"That wasn't my dad in the ship; that was my mom; T'Cleap." Clenaut said. "She had me on that ship. . . thirteen minutes before the attack," Slauk's expression tells me he didn't know about this. "She then had me sent off the ship in the hands of humans. Mother had been in the medical field."_  
 _"Why couldn't she go?"_  
 _"She had a lot of honor in her blood."_  
 _""That's not a logical reason."_  
 _Slauk is speechless._  
 _"Instead of leaving the ship; Mother chose to let the patients take her ride, and me." Clenaut said. "She didn't want to be the reason why more humans died than what was called for. Sacrifice does not come with honor; it comes with inspiration and a demonstration that no matter the cost; you save lives, even if it means you die. It leaves you a legacy."_  
 _"But what about your father?" Devoil asks._  
 _"Mother stayed behind for the injured that were doomed, but it didn't matter to her." Clenaut continues. "Father, he tried to go after her before the attack, and he never got there on time. The Klingons had already surrounded the Romulen ship. Yes. One time he survived a USS starship destruction, but that was by his will to live."_

 _"Why is your name Clenaut?"_  
 _"In honor of my mother." Clenaut said. "And I'm pretty sure she . . . . "_  
 _B-bbaam_  
 _A blast creates a massive hole from the four Vulcans. Oh my Vulcan who would do such a thing? Clenaut takes Slauk's hand instead of grabbing the flat device that fell from her lap. The powerful wind is drifting off smoke away from the Vulcans as the ship twirls. Rings of laser shootings echo in the ship similar to a parade of bep-zip-vip-wep clashing sounds. I realized then that Clenaut had been inspired by her mothers' death to join here she is; in mere moments she will not be using this body, One of the flying shots hit Devoil that sent him to the side right at the door._  
 _"May day may day—hold on, hold on!" The pilot yells._  
 _"DEVOIILL!" T'Phoul screams in agony and in pain; I never heard the angered-upset voice of a female Vulcan._  
 _"Keep calm." Slauk said, "Nothing good comes out of it."_  
 _T'Phoul unbuckles herself and went to her motionless husband (If she cares for him that much, they are most likely married). Then a larger shot hit her straight in the back as did multiple bodycollaspse on top of Devoil's corpse. A huge object hit the front of the transport ship ripping the half with the door away from Clenaut and Slauk._  
 _"I—I'm scared."Clenaut admits, genuinely frightened as the still powered in half transport ship is twirling. Her face is becoming green and green.,_  
 _"Don't be." He said. "Keep calm; we'll be landing soon!"_  
 _"Keep calm and wait until we crash?" She repeats what he said. "That doesn't sound logical."_  
 _I can't believe they are having an argument about remaining calm and logical. Vulcans do not cease to amaze me_  
 _"That's because it isn't; it'll be over soon."_  
 _"We'll be dead by then!"_  
 _"Trust me."_  
 _And then a blast from this other ship sent him out; and Clenaut screams._  
 _"NoOoo!" She reaches her hand out, crying and upset._  
 _I could feel what she felt; amplified amount of fear, loneliness, loss, and mixed emotions._  
 _"SLAUK!" Clenaut screams; as the still-flying-illogical ship heads towards a resort like building._  
 _I saw the ship that had been attacking them had swooped away from Vulcan land into the atmosphere. It looked strongly like Nero's ship except it had been customized to the point where it seemed big enough as an escape ship. She feels truly alone. She didn't understand why her transport ship had been attacked. I could hear her questioning; why? Why? Vulcans have not done harm to Romulens._  
 _The ship crashes into the resort; and well, her seatbelt broke so when it crashed Clenuat hit the wall head first. Why did I get her? The Vulcan who never, and technically didn't, leave her home world to Earth . . . why was she chosen to be my Vulcan body? I guess Bone was right; my ship got attacked and I survived; Clenaut didn't survive; she never did. She died right after the ship crashed. I saw this blue glow in what remained in the ship, and then I witness it move around Clenaut's dead body. There are no signs of life from her. Red alarms were going off in the building and Vulcans rushed to see if there are survivors. There was no life in here until it entered through her nose._  
 _Clenaut started breathing, I started breathing._  
 _I used to be a human._  
 _I am a Vulcan._  
 _"We have a survivor." A vulcan (who I have no idea whats his name) said,_  
 _I am Clenaut._  
 _"She needs medical attention." I heard one say, as Clenaut's head turned._  
 _I was Courtney Winters._  
 _I am inhabiting a Vulcan's body, and she's dead . . . Technically._


	8. Falling for a

What's the first thing you think of when waking up from falling down and getting knocked out? It's a 'what would you do?' question. For me; waking up from being knocked out is different. Not does everything look like the entire room is spinning. It's frankly blurry. The back of my head hurts. I can hear other people.  
"Clenaut?"  
I recognize Spock's voice!  
"Let me guess . ." Oh that's Kirk's voice! "She's a friend of yours."  
I blink.  
"She was part of the medical team on the enterprise," Prime Spock said, as though he was relieving being aboard the ship. A Trekkie like me would get their hearts broken listening to an elderly Prime Spock. . . Like right now. "She was always interested in wounds; not once did I see her display emotion-except for one time when the Enterprise was being attacked, heavily."  
 _Like her mother . . . Clenaut was gonna be part of the medical team._ Her life was cut short for me. It feels awful to live with the knowledge that a Vulcan had to die for my wish; how can I ever take this wish back?  
"Hey Scotty, got some snow in this building?"  
"Yes why?"  
"Get me it."  
And then the next thing I know (with my blurry vision) something wet hits my face. The blurriness and dizzy sight went away to be replaced by normal eyesight. The back of my head still hurts; which means I shouldn't sleep for a while. Why don't I heal myself? Most Trekkies are humans, and necessarily, it cannot work. So you know; it's hard to believe I can do it _now_. Ellen tried it once when she had a bike accident; nope, it did not work.  
"Worst landing kiss ever." I push myself up, and get out the pod.  
"Why did Spock send you off?" Kirk asks,  
"He didn't; I did it myself; because . . ." I look to Prime Spock. "Um . . . Hi; It's an honor to meet you; ."  
Prime Spock looks at me, strangely.  
"We haven't met yet." Prime Spock said.  
"You are an iconic figure in my version of Earth, and so is your Kirk." I explain to him "I'm not a time-traveler. I'm an average Trekkie who's in a dead vulcan's body—technicaly she's dead; sort of."  
Kirk and Scott are surprise.  
"What are you?" Kirk asks.  
"Human." I said.  
"You cannot possess a dead body as a human!" Scotty said. "You must be an alien or a ghost."  
"It's not really logical." I said. "And I wasn't actually expecting to wake up as a Vulcan. Kirk; just ask Star Fleet what they would do if they find out where I am."  
I refused to return aboard The Enterprise with Scotty and Kirk. I put on a 'scanner-swamp-life-detector' ring on my finger. Logically Spock might be having a conversation with Starfleet right at the moment and they could be scanning Delta Vega for me. This ring can make me seem as though it's only Kirk, Scotty, Scotty's alien friend, an unnamed Vulcan, and Delta Vega's inhabitants were there. So Scotty and Kirk were beamed to the enterprise.  
"There has to be reasons why you don't want go back." Prime Spock said.  
"Like Kirk told you earlier, his Spock is acting captain, and in movie 2 he files the report about the frozen volcano thing when he wasn't supposed to do that,because they were only there to observe not interfere."  
Oh snap. I just told the future! How am I just spilling it?  
"So?"  
"Kirk saved him, and in return, his Spock did what was right."  
"File a report?"  
"Yes," I said. "That's exactly what he did."  
So I explained to him what Star Fleet would do if they found me.  
"This information is dangerous to know." Prime Spock said. "And you used this information to save countless lives, and it seems you didn't plan to live."  
That's pretty much what I was thinking; or I assumed to happen; Death.  
But no; time travel had to interfere! I hate Time Travel more than the stupid Borgs!  
"Yes." I said, with a sigh. "And I kind of wi—I know of want to slap those Borgs silly for jumping me into this complicated situation. But the thing is . . . I'm falling for a Russian Navigator."  
"Chekov and a Vulcan, that's new."  
The conversation we had was nice. I learned more about the world of the Original Star Trek through Spock; this time not through a computer can sense emotions from other species—oh, the emotions that Vulcans ancestors had is. . . .pretty easy to keep in check. Maybe it's because I have a strong mental mind that uses reason and logic to argue against these feelings so they won't get out of control.  
"What was your Clenaut like?" I ask. "Was she; a nerd, secretly an emotional Vulcan, a thief, or someone who meddled with technology a lot?" I am interested in her. "I . . . want to know what kind of person she would have been."  
"She was a little bit of all four; but mostly didn't ask questions about her patients."  
"She was one lucky Vulcan." I said, with a whistle.  
"How do you know she's dead?"  
" . . . . I kind of made a wish to wake up as a Vulcan." I admit with a sigh, and then did my best explaining what happened and how I knew. " . . .And I saw a ship similar to Nero's there; is there something about your Clenaut that you haven't told me?"  
"No."  
Then this ticking sound started echoing in my head. The ticking sound has a mechanical tune to it as though whatever is making this sound is alive. Wait a minute there; that's a Borg noise effect! How could I have missed that? I saw an image of that escape-like-Romulen Ship flying down the Planet's atmosphere from a black hole.  
Wait,...

* * *

 _Last week, before we had started the reenacting of the eleven Star Trek movies, Jason brought up an interesting question._  
 _"Does anyone think Nero's ship time traveled into the future, again?" Jason asks._  
 _Ellen and I were stitching costumes; because, well, we've made our own costumes many times._  
 _"That's not logical." I said._  
 _"That's not really possible." Ellen chimes in. "The only way they did it the first time around was because the red matter was in an exploding star, not a ship."_  
 _Jason sighs, sitting down on the chair._  
 _"Can I help?"_  
 _We glare at him, simultaneously._  
 _"No." We both said._  
 _"Come on, last time it was an accident." Jason said._  
 _"Stitching your pants to the Original Star Trek Uniforms we made?" Ellen gets up, her hands are bandaged up while I did not (Mom taught me how to do stitching, properly). We were right across from Ellen's swimming pool. "NO WAY WAS THAT AN ACCIDENT! WE WORKED OUR BUTTS OFF making them for comic con!"_  
 _Ellen pushed Jason into the pool._  
 ** _S—ssplash_**  
 _"Ellen!" Jason yells. "Using the pool is so old school."_  
 _"That's how an officer on the enterprise celebrates their promotion."_  
 _" . . . Ellen . . . ." I said. "You are mistaking that for The Next Generation."_  
 _"That Klingon is cool." Ellen said, dusting off her hands and opened her sun lotion then threw it at Jason._  
 _The sun lotion hits Jason's head while spilling its contents all over his face._  
 _"That Klingon is called Worf!" Jason gets out the pool with his eyes shut "And he wasn't pushed off; Data is one who tried to do something funny by doing it."_  
 _Jason gets a towel from a chair that was going to be used later on today by Ellen's older Brother Walter. Jason acts like an expert for Star Trek, but he doesn't entirely understand every single reference we do with him. He's like a raccoon trying to blend in: Horribly. Jason wipes off the lotion off his face._  
 _"Get your Klingon facts right!" Jason adds._  
 _The sun lotion bottle floats in Ellen's pool, empty. Wait . . . why is it still floating when it's not full? That's illogical._  
 _"Oh yeah?" Ellen eyes him. "What about Romulens sweeping in to fix their own problem with Picard's slowly dying clone?"_  
 _Jason takes off his shirt then puts it on a summer chair. He uses the big Star Trek towel to continue drying himself off._  
 _"I don't understand what this has to do with Klingons." Jason said, as he wipes his big and impressive looking arms._  
 _He gets those muscles from P.E and almost all the girls minus me and Ellen want to be partnered up with the hot guy. They basically swoon over him because he looks so hot-not that I am attracted to him . . . some girls ask how in the world an attractive boy can be into a nerdy franchise. My answer is 'The Enterprise; where no man has gone before. It's the tool that men and woman and aliens alike can be explorers!_  
 _It's also Spock who did fascinate the first time viewers of Star Trek when it first aired all those years ago. Nobody from my Earth has ever stepped on board the Enterprise; except for the people who still have the Star Trek 2009 Movie main part of the ship set._  
 _"Hey Miss Curly hair Spock, could you translate what Ellen said in English?" Jason asks._  
 _I continue stitching._  
 _"Romulens planet dies and the entire ecosystem of the Klingon Empire is put into ruin because of the adorable tripples." I said, and sigh. He doesn't compute lots of Star Trek references in our conversations. It's almost like we, Trekkies, have a secret language for a secret cult. "Logically, you should remember the cartoon episode where they grew so much they crowded the captain's seat."_  
 _"Oh so does this mean Vulcans have stone wall emotions?" Jason asks._  
 _I look up to Jason as I stopped stitching, then put the stitching on the table._  
 _"Don't . . ." I said, holding up my left hand. "Just . . . Don't start that argument again."_  
 _I walk towards him._  
 _"That what?" Jason asks. "You've been holding feelings in and don't tell us when something MAJOR happens?_  
 _I had a life outside High School, and my life wasn't all perfect._  
 _"I . . . ." I couldn't believe him. I'm right across from him, so logically I stopped. "Jas," I tap my flip-flops on the rug. "Say your theory before I use the Vulcan pinch on you."_  
 _Jason laughs while Ellen has her arms folded._  
 _"What if he went into the past; or, the future? But he does not have brakes on and Nero's ship doesn't have its energy signature right on. Maybe Nero is hiding somewhere like Mars, Delta Vega, New Vulcan." Jason wipes tears off his eyes. "We are humans, so, we can't use the Vulcan pinch to knock out anyon—"_  
 _I got up, and then used the pinch on him._  
 _Jason's body collapses on the rug._  
 _"You are so lucky I have rugs all around the pool!" Ellen claims._  
 _I flash a smile towards her._  
 _"Sheesh, he would have tipped over."_  
 _"But what if he didn—Courtney, stop twisting logic."_  
 _"Isn't it fun to mess with the law of gravity?"_  
 _"But it's not logical, and you know that."_  
 _"Sometimes Trekkies wanna have fun,now, let's get back to work!"_

* * *

I put on a coat then went outside to see if it is true. This must be the top nightmare of a Trekkie; Nero and Borgs all in one day. Logically mistakes can be the best life lessons that shape aliens into who they are. Including me; because, Jason was right about his ridiculous theory for Star Trek into Darkness. Even though it did not happen in the movies it's entirely impossible. Why is that everything talked about Star Trek the week or so before waking up as a Vulcan come true.  
Go outside, and then perhaps may be the most illogical moment in Trekkie history.  
There is Nero's ship flying down; and a couple escape ships were departing as that huge portal from above is disappearing.  
"You must be kidding." I could hear my own Scottish accent. "Oh; I didn't notice that."


	9. Shoot shoot!

Prime Spock didn't have to say he thought my plan was ridiculous; I could sense it from him. What is my plan? If I told you then it would spoil the surprise. The Borg Problem will be put on the side burn. Mentally the beeping, high pitch Borg sound is annoying me. How dare I get somewhat infected by a Borg! Good thing I made a freezing Borgerization serum that halts anything that's Borg related.  
I pulled up my sleeve, and then picked up the needle.  
"Don't be afraid of the needle." I mentally warn myself, while holding it above my forearm.  
One . . two . .  
I inject the needle into my arm; the stinging, quick pain burned as I kept an eye on the fluid going down and down through the needle until it was gone. Then what does an average person put a needle while rushing upstairs and zipping up their coat? Picture me throwing the needle into a trashcan going through the doorway. I put on a black hat with ear muffs to protect my ears minus a coat because Vulcans can sustain 91°F; Females weight is 110.2 lbs and males are 154.3lbs; jee males weigh fifty pounds more than females! How does a Trekkie like me know this? You should do some research when joining the legendary Star Trek fandom! Also those Vulcan males have a height that is 6'6.  
"Nero is not going to continue what he started." I said, closing the door behind me.  
The huge, gigantic gun is attached to the roof.  
If Ellen was here she would have yelled at me and demand what is up with my Vulcan mind while shaking me by my shoulders. My argument against her would be 'We have to finish off a dude who may do a Khan thing'. Brenda was right about it being mounted there; Ralf,George, and Brenda had taken the liberty to map out the entire building that Scotty had been stationed at in the reboot Star Trek movie. I am not THAT obsessed into Star Trek to map put all the buildings; that's just my other Trekkie fans who take it where no man has gone before. I get into the mounted gun's seat  
"In one . . . " I put my finger on the trigger. "Two . . . "  
One of the escape pods is coming towards my direction; and did you know that Vulcans cannot sweat?  
"Burn baby, burn." I pressed the trigger.  
 **B-b—bam!**  
Because of living on a desert planet; Vulcans have evolved an internal cooling system, and, logically they can warm themselves at night when the temperatures are cold. Thus we get what some Trekkies have once said 'Lizard Spock' or Vulcan Lizards that means we can easily adapt to our surroundings. The key word 'easily' could be argued with. I feel my heated skin burning whatever snow that landed on my face. In proper English: I can feel cooled, warm water from the snow coming down where it landed.  
One of the escape ships gets hit. The small yet not so large damaged space craft swerves in different directions like an airplane missing a propeller with a knocked out expert pilot. I could feel the Vulcan side of me determined to keep shooting at it. The Space Craft, in slow motion, spins in a perfect circle as it goes faster towards the snow. I turned my attention away from it to the other romulen escape craft.  
"Next shot," I pressed the reload button on the screen. "Cockpit."  
 **RR-e-eriiich.**  
Logically the best shot to take it down is at the cockpit. Is it logical to destroy an enemy's ship when it's at the point of no repair? My answer will be: is it logical? They destroyed a beloved planet; and there is no mercy for that. Kirk did show mercy to Nero, but, Vulcans have a different approach. Just like it comes to criminals who know what is right; when a man comes into prison and they learn what he did to a child, this means he'll be beaten to death by other inmates. You do not do something so horrible that death will be likely in prison. Criminals know what is right and what is wrong. It's like the thief's code, but, Nero went too far with revenge.  
Spock and Kirk thought Nero had died.  
I aimed the gun right at the cockpit of the escaping Romulen space craft. Besides; they are responsible for the death of George Kirk and the near extinction of Vulcans. I will finish him off; one way or the other. A Vulcan's rage can never ever be compared to a fully grown human. Jungle Aliens could possibly understand this comparison as do Klingon's; the mean looking and African American humanoids with bumpy foreheads that seem so alien. Jason would argue that they are more exposed to the sun than people in the United States would be, thus, their color pigment is . . . You get his point? I'm a Trekkie who does not understand Jason.  
I missed a couple escape ships but my targets went down in freezing-icicle resembling flames. . Unlike certain Romulens (who are angered from their planet's destruction) . . . Vulcans know when to _stop._  
 **-B-B-BLAST**  
Several escapes ships whisk by. I shot at the gigantic and wide pillar-like wings like they were paper planes.  
By the time the escape ships had departed Delta Vega; I was pretty sure that my target is still alive.


	10. Lying through your teeth part 1

"Kirk, where is Clenuat?" Pike asked Kirk,in private.  
"I have no idea." Kirk lies.  
"Kid, you are lying through your teeth." Pike said. "Where is she?"  
"Don't know, don't care, and don't know where she went." Kirk said.  
"I will ask you one more time, and the chair isn't a shield when you are not telling the truth. It's not krypton to be using as safety." Pike lectures Kirk on the captain's chair and symbolism. His voice is sincerely serious. "Where is Clenaut?"  
"I have no idea, ." Kirk said. "Last saw her on Delta Vega, and that was two weeks ago."  
"Maybe she's still there."  
"Nah, she's not."  
"Kirk, where is she?"  
"I only know she left, and went somewhere nobody knows about."

* * *

 _. . . Earth . . ._  
 _. . . 8:29 PM. . . City._  
Christopher Wallace, an owner of two androids, decided that they should make a mark in Star Fleet history, too. He is called by Wallace by most people. Wallace wanted to get his two androids onboard; if they did not survive their first year aboard the enterprise, he could always get another android pair and put the brother's memory chips in. Wallace recycled most of his own made technology so he wouldn't have to get another memory chip from a dubious source for the Watch Out Brothers.  
Who are the Watch Out Brothers?  
The two android brothers are named Wallston and Helug. They walk into a building that could reasonably be a restaurant and a store combined. Wallston is similar to Data but not completely with one leg shorter than the other and eyes that look completely human, even his face is similar to a stocky man from has low eyebrows, curious eyes, upturned nose, and full lips. Wallston stands tall not slouched with his servos in his pocket while leaning against the candy his wrist is a clock like timer. Wallston has a baby feature like face; he blends into the crowd unlike his bold brother Helug.  
Some people look at the two strangely; they look too human to be androids minus their really pale skin. Helug is similar to Wallston except both legs are the same length, his lips are narrow, his eyebrows are bushy, and his features are perhaps meaner than his brother. Helug stood out of the crowd like a daylily in a potato patch.  
"Are we in the right place, Helug?" Wallston asks, doubtful that they are in the right building. His low eyebrows conveyed the wrong expression that he was aiming for; a bit of mischief, and perhaps that sensualizing curiosity that would usually be seen in an amazing actress.  
From down the hall in a row of tables that are occupied we can see one customer in the back wearing a hat and a coat.  
"Turn your emotion chip off." Helug said like it was no big deal.  
They move toward a big candy machine that hadn't been broken, yet.  
"How can you be so calm?" Wallston asks. It seems to the average person he is the nice brother almost the yang to his yin. "Father told us to keep our emotion chips running; so we wouldn't be that heartless and go in over our heads for someone! I at least want to make sense when making a laser—"  
Helug covers his mouth.  
"Stop babbling off like a bee." Helug reminds Wallston, uncovering his mouth. "Not everyone is in what we do."  
"Of course." Wallston grumbles, and said, "I thought we were going to a park not a restaurant."  
Helug sighs, annoyed by his brother's emotion chip is still running. There is music played in this restaurant that sounds country mixed in easy-going background music. Wallston mostly uses his knowledge instead of his gut to sound reasonable unlike Helug who doesn't let his emotion chip get the best of him. Some of the other aliens and people have shifted their attention away from the Watch Out Brothers. Wallston _wants_ to sound human.  
"Because, our mystery caller is over there." Helug goes through the wide gap between the bars and tables.  
"Hello,ol' thing." A man at the counter said, holding a chug of beer. His face looks really weather beaten. He slaps his knee as he cracks a laugh, "Do you know what time it is?"  
Wallston looks down to his right wrist, and then glances back to the man.  
"8: 38 PM at twenty-four seconds and I am not a _thing_ , I'm an Android." Wallston said, puzzled by how time was relevant.  
A Trekkie could reason that The Watch Out Brothers were related to a company capable of producing some Android material that Data and his brothers would later be built from through by humans. Helug slid into the seat across from Clenaut, who is indeed the one in the disguise, oddly sizzling across from him like an ancient holographic.  
"Androids are 'ings," The weathered man said. "And so is a built in kind of company . . . " The man tilts his head as does another man seeing the difference between Wallston's legs. We see the two men's eyebrows shoot up. " . . . Doesn't make the legs match?"  
"Never saw a clubbed foot before." The other man said, with a whistle.  
"Wallston," Helug calls out his brother. "Turn your emotion chip off for pets sake!"  
Wallston's left servo clenches, but that punch reflex demand was building up in his memory system.  
"These are new shoes," Wallston tells the two men. "I don't have a clubbed foot, you just have bad eyesight—I think you need a Doctor."  
Wallston goes to the back leaving the men and a couple women on their seats sharing amused glances. Except for the man who whistled did not understand what Wallston said. Wallston sat beside Helug. Wallston curiously noticed Clenaut looks sick; some of her face looks green and her eyes look tired.  
"You were assigned to the Enterprise." Clenaut said.  
The Watch Out Brothers share a 'is she an idiot or something?' glance, then return their attention to her.  
"Yes." Helug said, noticing Clenaut is wearing a ring.  
"Are you married?" Wallston asks.  
Clenuat has a low, brief laugh.  
"No." Clenaut said, after her small laugh. She starts speaking in a low voice that doesn't catch much attention. "It's to make it impossible for anyone to detect my energy signature. I am not actually here, as you can tell." Her hand goes through the table. Her hand sizzled briefly enough to show coding and programming.  
"Why'a so secretive?" Wallston ask in a fake accent.  
"You should see a Doctor for your cold." Helug said, also noticing her sickness.  
"There's a Borg infestation on board the Enterprise." Clenaut ignores Wallstons's question and Helug's comment.  
"It just got into repair." Helug said. "How can the enterprise be infected internally?"  
Clenaut tips her hat upwards giving the two Androids a chiding look.  
"Did you hear what I just said? There's a BORG infestation onboard the enterprise."  
The brothers shrug.  
"What's a Borg?" Helug asks.  
Clenaut sighs, bringing forward a table that was on her end of the holographic meeting. One person noticed this and was surprised to see there is a holographic meeting in a public building. The table is pushed away disappearing from public view. Clenaut used the needle on her wrist. And then she put it beside her where the needle fell through the seat.  
"They are humanoid robots who can make any human into robot." Clenaut said. "But they don't affect androids. They are really immune to being made into what they already are." The two brothers are cryptical to believe that they are part human, besides, that technology hasn't been made yet.  
"How do you know . . . " Wallston recognizes the eyes of a Vulcan. "Vulcan?"  
"Ssssh." Clenaut puts a finger to her lips.  
"Seriously?" Helug folds his arms. "A Vulcan who's secretive, what is wrong with you? Vulcans do not keep secrets."  
Clenaut slightly smiles at the Android's remark.  
"I've come from a universe where USS Enterprise is fictional and so are the chances of working Androids that look human." Clenaut explains. "I am a trekkie. My story is long enough that it's not logical to explain in a public area twenty-four times. There's an android known in the Trekkie world."  
"Who?" The brothers ask, at once.  
"Data,B-4, and Lore." Clenaut said.  
"If I am not mistaken, that's three names." Wallston said.  
"Anyway; let's just say the main AI tried to convert Data to her side by applying human skin—and no, you can't make yourself better by applying dead skin, because it will rot." Clenaut shook her left index finger. "I, by a mistake, somehow got infected by them. It's been four days since Vulcan has been destroyed, Nero's ship got 'destroyed, and you can fill in the blanks."  
"So you made a cure." Helug said. "It's only logical because you look, surprisingly, Vulcan."  
"Someone's been into the dictoonarrry too long." Wallston teases Helug.  
"No, you've been stuck in making weapons faster than I." Helug said, his head turned towards Wallstton.  
Clenaut watches the two interact, like a child had just discovered how to open a cookie jar.  
"How does that matter?" Wallston ask, blankly.  
"Turn your emotion chip off." Helug tells him.  
"It is off." Wallston said.  
"You two are adorable to watch argue." Clenaut said.  
The Watch out Brothers look at her strangely.  
"How have you been fighting it off?" Helug asks.  
"Brother!" Wallston exclaims, looking at his brother as though his gears had gone rusty.  
"Do you recall seeing a needle?" Clenaut asks.  
Helug hesitates.  
"Yes." Wallston said. "You've made your own serum for it; paralyzing the infection in its tracks."  
Clenaut nods.  
"I've been using Antifreeze." She said.  
The two brothers could not say a word.  
"I've been a specific, mutated version to kill off the Borg infection." Clenaut explains to them. "The Antifreeze is a specific type. The type that is not lethal to humans, aliens,and Vulcans. If you are wondering how the dead Borg parts come out. I throw it up."  
The brothers blink.  
"I've made a cure for Borg infections, anyone happy about that?" Clenaut asks.  
The brothers didn't really have a thing to say.  
"W . . . Why us?" Helug asks, ending the silence.  
"I made a vow not to be aboard the Enterprise." Clenaut said, in a low voice.  
A circle tube came from the table landing in-between the brothers arms  
"Smoothie!" They both grabbed it. "Mine."  
"No, this one is mine." Helug insists, taking the lid off. "Get your own."  
Wallston hangs his head in defeat. And then presses on a floating technological surface above the table. Helug gets a straw out of the lid then tears its cover off and puts it into the smoothie. Curiously Trekkies have always wondered how Androids in the Star Trek universe were able to drink or eat. Helug holds the smoothie by his left servo and sips through the straw.  
"I've always wondered if Androids could eat." Clenaut muses to herself.  
Helug raises his bushy eyebrow up at her while drinking the smoothie.  
"How could you not know? . . ." Wallston asks, holding his right servo up above the hole that had been where Helug's smoothie came out.  
"Star Trek never really explained." Clenaut said,  
"We drop our bags into the energy recycler." Helug said, after he stopped drinking. "Smoothies really get our energy cells going. We don't usually need to be recharged when we drink these; though we don't need to eat for survival. As _almost_ synthetic humans, we're one step closer to being human."  
"Almost." Wallston repeats, grabbing the circle metal cup shape metal by his servo.  
"Tell us about this infection. . ." Helug said, as his brother took the lid off, took a spoon out of the lid, and then used the spoon to eat the smoothie.  
"It's on the top of the bridge." Clenaut said.  
Wallston spits out some of his smoothie into an napkin that was nearby his arm.  
"The bridge?" Wallston repeats what Clenaut just said.  
"And you said your emotion chip is off." Helug said, rolling an eye.  
"Yes. I've . . . gotten these glimpses, these beeping sounds every time I close my eyes. I see it right on the top being ignored." Clenaut said, followed by a sigh. "I really want that to stop. Don't know how long I'll be in this universe, just that it could happen anytime, drop down dead. You cannot have anyone on board when getting this parasite dead."  
Helug sips through his straw.  
"How contagious it is?" Wallston asks,confused what she is talking about dropping dead.  
"One touch is what it takes to kill a human." Clenaut tells them. " _Do not_ bring me into this."  
Wallston gulps down some of the smoothie from the spoon.  
"Pheesa. We don't know your name." Wallston said, like it was not a problem. He gets a glare from her. "We won't tell them."


	11. Lying through your teeth pt 2

The Watch out Brothers made specific plans to get into the Enterprise and, without making it seem a red alert, get rid of the infestation at the bridge. The hanger is huge and wide spread out it is crafted for such a ship to be in repair. The trouble is to get the Enterprise OUT of there with minimal repairs to the flight parts.

 _"So what's going to be our cover,Brother?" The scene shows us a scene transition to earlier that day._

 _"Doing major repairs in outerspace."_

Bones is there at the hanger apparently bugged about the abnormality at the top.

"Is that new?" Bones asks one o the repair workers.

"No." The Repair worker said.

"I didn't see that on there when we first flew towards the Enterprise," Bones said. "This chunky- oversized DVR machine has been bothering me why it's there."

The repair worker shrugs.

"You don't need to worrie about it." The Repair worker said.

 _"How do we get in without them getting aware?"_

 _There is map of the Enterprise on the table in blue background and outlined in white on the table._

 _"Dress up as workers, and turn your emotion chip off for Pete's sake."_

Bones does not believe what he had been told. First; Five days ago Clenaut had come aboard the Enterprise during Nero's vengeance, second; Borgs were recently put up as dangerous and hostile creatures no one has ever encountered, and third; Star Fleet has an eye out for Clenaut. All the facts were unbelievable to him. Kirk didn't bother investigating what cooped up Bones's attention as Star Fleet was keeping a close eye on him.

"A bunch of bullcrap." Bones mutters.

The Watch out Brothers comes through the huge doors.

"Got the Insectins, Brother?" Wallston asks, with a clear indication of worry in his voice.

Helug sighs to himself, and rubbed his forehead.

"I told you once, and I can tell you twice." Helug pats his bag. "They are inside in recharge mode."

One of the repair workers came to the brothers a little ensure why they are in the first place and second of all they resembled construction inspectors. Not that a construction inspector were a problem but they were not one of the best people to be around when doing what they came to do. Most repair workers dread construction inspectors coming in the middle of their job. If there was a problem with some part repaired section on the ship then the construction inspector will order them to redo it.

"Come on, dues," The odd repair worker said. "it's not construction inspection tiem."

The brothers kept back a fit of laughter.

"W're here to do some repairs to le . . ." Wallston waves his left servo. "Flight motors."

The odd Repair worker is surprised.

"Whiet are uou talking about?" The odd repair worker is a n alien with hair decorated in several multicolored beads. His eyebrows are thinner than Wallstons's eyebrows, He did look strange to be an alien from some other planet who did indeed still bare a humanoid resemblance. His voice sounded odd and intruded in word pronunciation. His big dark eyes reminded the brothers of marbles.

"We've yave been asked to do some repairs in space," Helug begins unzipping the bag. He is doing a fake impression of an inspector; wearing a hat and suit. "Wity some feisth, small spider macyines that know yow to run a syip wyile we do tye repairs."

Most Construction Inspectors pronounced their 'h's as 'y's, which equals vice versa for 'y's switched to 'h's. Humans who get the chance to ever get that job say their words normally. Most construction inspectors come from somewhere that every day citizens don't know. The odd repair worker's face becomes pale and pale by each word. Some people have the nerve to do their accent in situations like these.

"Yere; why don't hou see for hour-" Helug offers.

"No no no no." The odd repair worker said, shaking his hands in front of himself. "Wei'll leave uou bie . . . whiet's ouo'r work designation, again?" Helug zips the bag up. "Ei've forgotten theit construction inspectors do other joibs."

"Space fligyt repairs." The brothers said at once.

"We'll be done before ha know it. ." Wallston tips down his hat's rim.

The repair worker goes to the table then presses a button that was sticking out from metal, wooden furniture. Blue lights go off in the hanger followed by a tune from some country-pop music video.

"This was a nice debate about disappearing acts; but sorrie, gotta go." The repairer (who spoke clearly) said. He shook his head, recognizing that tune for flight repairs. "You better leave before the ship takes off into space for flight repairs."

The repair goes down the stairs.

"I thought that was already fixed." Bones thought out loud. He looks over the railing as several other workers came out the enterprise.

Bones, surprisingly, was able to spot out the two Watch out Brothers. He noticed one had a shorter foot than the other. The recognition in his eyes is obvious. He had learned that they were supposed to be aboard the enterprise five days ago but they never came aboard. He had seen these brothers before during his Star Fleet academy days with Kirk. Bones had seen them from above during a scouting drill from a roof; he learned when one brother is around it's not a hard guess that the other is nearby.

"This isn't right." Bones saw the last repair workers exit the Enterprise and the hanger.

* * *

 **. . Inside the enterprise. . .**

 **. . Thirty minutes afterwards . .**

Getting off Earth was easy. However for sneaking on board The Enterprise was far easier than delivering a set of alien triplets. The hard part about sneaking on aboard was actually finding the brothers. Wallston had opened the bag up as soon as they came into space. He presses a small button on the top of the mounted cat-sized objects piled on top of another. Wallston takes a step back as the button blinks green. The mounted metal retracts and unfolds while a majority pulls themselves out of the bag.

Strangely the at sized, metal spider machines make these odd purring sounds.

"You got flight repair mode on, Wallst-" Helug starts asking as he took a suit out from a wall compartment. He stopped in midsentence. His face changes to the reaction of 'are you kidding me?' that most humans standing in an absurd situation would have. He didn't look so mean but really confused.

The cat sized, metal spider machines crowd around Wallston.

"Like seriously?" Helug asks. "You took them out last month!"

"It was only Domestic mode." Wallston said, picking up on of the gentle and odd cat sized spider machines.

He turns it over on its back then pressed a row of buttons on its belly. Helug opens his arm like a glove compartment. There is a systematic set below his wrist including a rounded knob that has small marks on the top. He turns a rounded knob around three times. In a four seconds there is three words glowing in green on a small dark screen reading 'Oxygen requirement off' beside the knob. The purring, gray cat sized machines all halt and glow underneath. Helug closes his wrist. Wallston takes the back off letting dark gray smoke float out of them, Wallston then puts it back on by the handle. He had picked up the pack leader of these machines, which he put down with the rest.

"So, who's doing the driving?" Wallston asks.

"You are." Helug said. "I don't require oxygen, so, this makes me the logical choice to go out and do it."

The machines, assumingly Insectins, scurried down the hall passed Bones towards the engineering room and Transporter room.

"I may not have Oxygen options," One of the insectins that hadn't fully got it's systems changed, jumped into Wallston's hands. "But that doesn't mean I can't kill Borg butts!"

"You are _almost_ human." Helug reminds him. "I'm five steps away from _being_ human."

"Brother,I don't get it." Wallston said.

"I don't have biological eyes and biological skin; your build was simply an accident." Helug said the obvious, tossing the air suit on a chair. He drags out a large, sharp weapon that has rough edges and flat surfaces on it's side.

Wallston feels envy towards his brother's incomplete build; as he is nearly towards that, and, that his build is a rarity among Androids. Not all builders put effort into a ten minute easy-to-build Android that can be taken apart and be put back together.

"I would have welcomed not _almost_ human."


	12. Lying through you teeth pt 3

Why would they take the enterprise for some 'flight' repairs? Bones hadn't figured that cat-like spider machines could scurry past his legs just like a zip. He couldn't believe his eyes. Why were the Watch Out brothers doing this in the first place? The brothers were flying the Enterprise close to the sun—not extremely close but nearby enough to push off a large metal object and flip it towards the sun.  
"Well then, who's going to be flying the ship?" Helug asks. "Nothing, hmm?"  
Wallston held up a Insectiin.  
"This cutey, right here." Wallston said, as he wiggles it on both sides.  
"Absurd!" Helug said. "One insectin cannot pilot."  
"That's where you are wrong, brother." Wallston said. "This has . . . . three miniature insectins in its sides that can become bigger and bigger."  
Helug is looking at him oddly.  
"What? I like making small things that can become bigger and bigger." Wallston said.  
"You did that without my knowledge!" Helug acknowledges. " . . . I'm impressed."  
"Well, I am not only a genius on constructin—Wait did you just . . . ?" Walston is caught off guard by Helug's comment. It's easy to conclude that getting nice comments from Helug is not common  
An alarm goes off at the bridge (Where the brothers are standing) startling Wallston but did not startle Helug.  
"Someone's onboard?" Helug said, going to the Captain's chair and taps on the arm chair twice.  
"We made a convincing fib." Wallston said, still holding the Insectin in his arms but petting it like a cat as his creation is purring. "I don't understand."  
"Apparently someone isn't convinced." Helug said the obvious as the two went together to find who had sneaked aboard the ship.  
The scene transitions to Bones. Bones has stopped an Insectin in its tracks. It is pretty obvious he is trying to figure out how they are running amok the in-repairs USS Enterprise. This Insection was slow enough for Bones to catch using a net. As a man who wanted answers from things that didn't make sense, it did make sense to investigate it. These metal creatures were never brought up into the system or the database of Metal Living Organisms. He is doing his probing in a part of the repaired medical bay.  
"A bit surprising that cotton candy works on a metal patient. . . ."  
Bones has the Insectin chewing on cotton candy while it is wide open and on its back. It did not make sense to him how metal living organisms could chew a food product like that. But since the Insectin is not moving and enjoying what it's chewing on, it's best to leave mysteries behind. Bones use a small, flat like spoon object to touch the blue sticky spider web like structures. The instinct to record this probing has clearly (and obviously) gotten to Bones as we can see a camera like device on a lamp and a quick sketch of the Insectin. The design is simple, and, unbelievably well done enough this creature lives.  
"Sticky, elastic, and web-like." Bones thought out loud, then seeing a rounded pod in the center. He assumed it is the stomach of the Insectin. "Curiously, it's . . . all one place." He heard a strange sound from this pod similar to a ripple effect when a water drop hits the lake surface. To be precise it's like Flubber sound effect.  
Bones heard footsteps coming towards the Medical Bay, so, he shut the Insectin (while it is still chewing on the Cotton Candy) . Without further ordo imagine Helug taking a foot into the medical bay but then his footsteps into a bucket with a broom and then he can see that Wallston is amused by his brother's fall. Now imagine the three getting reacquainted; Bones and the Watch Out Brothers. It may be the most awkward or unusual event to ever think that can possibly happen. Now that they are all reacquainted you can put down the 'Imagine the event' hat off your head.  
"Which one of you made these . . .?"  
"Insectins." The brothers said at once.  
"Which one of you created them?" Bones asks.  
"Mostly me." Wallston said, petting the purring Insectin in his arms. "I can make machine bugs."  
"What about worms?" Bones asks.  
Wallston is disgusted by Bones suggestion.  
"I made the sweet fire shooting set at the back." Helug said. "And the best part is; they can man an engineering section and repair it (If it is badly damaged) in three hours."  
" . . . Why have you never showed them to StarFleet?" Bones asks.  
"They can't repair anything other than engineering damages." Wallston said, in a low voice. "Insectins don't work with Star Fleet ships; at all. We made them to fix our cars during the Academy days. They aren't a technological revolution, nor should they be part of the crew, they are a species made to repair one specific. . . ."  
"Then why are you using them? Is it because you are stealing the enterprise for a test run while alien machines are running amok 'fixing' up the engineering part of the Enterprise? And do you know what that huge chunk of metal is on the surface? I want answers, and I will report you for doing this when we return to Earth . . . If you don't tell me what is going on!"  
"Definetly faster than average repairers." Helug said.  
"Definetly." Wallston repeats, petting the top of the cat sized sleek-spider machine. "Fine, you want to know so bad; there's a developing Borg above the bridge. That is the huge chunk of metal you see. And we have to get rid of it . . . "  
 _. . .Fifteen minutes afterwards . . ._  
 _. . . At the bridge . ._ .  
We can see a brief scene where Helug copies his current up-to-date memory chip on another; filled of precious memories. Memories of his entire life including those leading up where the brothers were going to get on top of the bridge and get rid of the infestation. He had this weird habit to do this every so often similar to a Pokémon gamer. At the same time; Wallston is getting in the suit so he could be outside in _outer space_ to beat a machine that could assimilate human in to robot beings. Helug puts the copied memory chip into a pocket on their bag's side.  
Now let's return to our story in present time . . .  
"I would like to know who asked you." Bones said, as the screen across The Captian's chair is showing the brother's standing ten feet away from the huge metal. "To do this kind of favor."  
"It's not a favor." Helug said through the communication ear bud.  
"We are helping." Wallston insists. "And if we told you then we would be breaking a promise."  
Bones sighs to himself, sitting in a chair that is NOT occupied by an Insectin. The Insectins look cute while chirping and standing up using their long, metal spider legs to do some work on the desks screens. He wonders how these metal, organic embodied machines were acting as though they were performing fine on living.  
"When we go back to Earth; I would like to study that Insectin that's eating my cotton candy."  
Wallston is wearing a suit but Helug is not; so we can see Wallston bend over while laughing.  
"Don't tell me you gave them a sweet tooth!" Helug grumbles, shooting a glare at his brother.  
"Oh my . . . " Wallston continues laughing. "I can't . . . I can't."  
Helug shook Wallston by his shoulders.  
"You are going to use all your oxygen, stop laughing you big sissy." Helug said, after he shook Wallston by the shoulders.  
"I'm . . " Wallston stops laughing. "Not a sissy. Anyway, Doctor . . .Is that what everyone calls you now?"  
"You didn't get the memo when I said 'I work here'." Bones said, rubbing his forehead.  
"Brother, I must have a bad memory chip installed." Wallston complains, as Helug's boots are on 'stick on metal' mode.  
"No you don't." Helug said.  
"Now, about the cotton candy 'Insectin'." Bones brings up the topic again.  
"Sure." Wallston said. "I don't see how they can be fascinating by the inside when they are already fascinating by the outside."  
Helug walks towards the moving piece of metal. He is holding a shovel that has weapon-like characteristics like a handle that could be extended so the shovel could be used to pull someone out of a cave or lake, including sidebar features that could retract, and the shovel itself has a black and gray handle. He senses something is not right about this infestation. It became slow motion to him as he heard Wallston and Bones sharing an argument about how fascinating the Insectins are by the inside.  
" . . .Trust me; you can't have the heart, liver,and kidneys, all in one place!" Bones argues back.  
Helug saw an arm moving in the infestation that is feet away.  
"You have to think inside the box; it's really simple." Wallston said. "I made the required parts small enough to keep them in one place; minus the recharge system." Helug stops where he is. Wallston is almost human and he, Helug, is only an Android that is synthetic human-like. "They leave their food's end result like birds."  
"Wallston,stop where you are." Helug said.  
Wallston stops where he is at.  
"What's up now, brother?" Wallston asks.  
Helug presses a button on the shovel. The Shovel retracts and out of the handle comes a fusion cannon like weapon that is light surprisingly easy to hold by an Android.  
"It caught a Repair worker." Helug said, pressing a button on his ear. "Order 228638 to Insect 42; Android: Wallston!"  
Bones is caught off guard. However he is seeing what the brothers are witnessing; He saw the Borg infestation get up and almost towered over the android.  
"Brother!" Wallston shouts as the floating golden rings appear around him.  
Helug presses the trigger on the fusion cannon as the Borg acted like it was only a fly hitting it's chest. The Borg then offlines Helug before Wallston's eyes.  
"No!" Wallston yells, reaching his right hand out.  
The Borg runs towards Wallston but he is beamed into the Enterprise. Wallston's right hand is trembling; it was the first time Helug 'offlined'. Wallston's right hand balls up into a fist. He walks forwards away from the teleporter platform. A human could look at his eyes and see the rage stirring inside like a house on fire to the point no one can save it. Bones saw The Borg throw Helug's destroyed parts into space where it freely hits the sun disintergrating into nothing but left-over energy. From above we can see The Enterprise's damaged top has weapons aimed at the walking Borg.  
"Die, DIE, DIEEE!" Wallston shoots at the Borg heading towards the doorway into the Enterprise.  
"Do you have a problem with video games?" Bones asks.  
"No damn it . . ." Wallston presses the top of an Insectin. "Now is not time to talk about video games, you are a fully grown man and we are in the middle of a dangerous Borg combat that potentially may end up with EARTH losing all its inhabitants and be replaced by Borgs."  
"Now you are talking like that crazy Vulcan who summed up the Borgs. And you are lying through your teeth about not having a problem." Bones said, observing Wallston's skilled target aiming.  
Wallston looks over to the side.  
"I'm ashamed to say: yes." Wallston puts his hands on the arm of the captain's chair. ". . . a little."  
"What's Order 228638?"  
"Emergency, to beam up any Android into the ship, if necessary."  
Wallston's eyes glow light blue around his iris.  
"Hold on tight." Wallston said. "I can always rebuild my brother after we toss this Borg into the sun. Don't you say a word; because I will ruin your internet credibility, and, I'll make a customized computer virus just for you."  
"You can't hack Star Fleet Property."  
Wallston grabs the handle, looking at Bones with a smirk on his face.  
"Remember the big black out two star dates ago? Yes. We did it. And this is a little trick of mine; I can talk with the ship. Now hold on to the nearest chair!"


	13. The unforeseen happy ending

First of all; there were lots, and lots, lots of stuff that happened in the next two star dates. I did meet Khan and pretty much mocked his name by pronouncing it as 'Khien' because really that's how it sounded to me and my Trekkie friends. How did I meet Khan? Let's just say someone took that ring off, and you can imagine the events unfolded. Want to know who did it? Want to know who found out about me? I believe the logical approach is to recall who wants answers; Two men.  
One human and one Vulcan. Now guess who did it. The star date were Khan crashed the ship did, really, happen. But I wasn't on the Enterprise. I wasn't really . . . around you see. I was frozen. I didn't remember how that happened; perhaps I was sedated by a drink; that's my guess.  
Chekov filled in the rest . . . And for the short time I was unfrozen; about a year I was all and about, but grounded from USS Star Fleet ships . . .

* * *

I heard this quick, fast sound whiz by my ear. I heard something loud but clear enough to know that something hit me. There is pain coming from my chest. This cannot be happening, this is not the logical ending a trekkie could expect. I feel my shirt then look at my hand to see it's wet, covered in . . . green blood.  
"Where no man has gone before—"  
Oh no. I'm waking up. I can partially hear Kirk's speech from one ear, but through my right eye I can see my ceiling that's decorated in Star Trek wall paper consisting mostly of new and old Star Trek crew. I fell over to the side. There is a commotion from some-where around the huge crowd as there were more shots. A Trekkie like me knows they will find who started firing; quicker than we do on our average technological unadvanced Earth.  
"Klenaut!" I heard Chekov's yell.  
I am going home.  
"Finally over . . . " I can hear Ellen walking into my room, and through one eye I could see her pacing back and forth trying to decide about something.  
Chekov held me.  
"Hold on Klenaut." Chekov said, as people were rushing.  
Tearfully, and my last words, to him I said, "No you," I made the Vulcan sign with my hand. "My little Russian . . . ." I gulp, feeling his face. My vision from the other eye is going. ". . . Friend; thi-s-s- is goodbye."  
Ellen shook me.  
"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Ellen's voice is become real and realer.  
"No, no,no," Chekov refuses to lose me. "Please don't go."  
My hand lost strength, so it fell.  
"I vill find you."  
"MRS CURLY HAIR SPOCK!" Ellen yells in my ear. "WAKE UP; WE JUST GOT twelve thousand hits in FIFTEEN MINUTES!"  
"Li. . . Live long and . . . " And I died.  
Ellen is shaking me,  
"Prosper." I woke up. "I'M UP!"  
"Oh my enterprise, enterprise, we got that many hits!" Ellen is squealing. "We have officially gotten fammoouus!"  
I push myself upright.  
"I won't forget you, Chekov." I said looking up to the ceiling, Brenda came in with the laptop. Tears were coming down my eyes. "I wish . . . ."  
"LOOK YOU GOT A HUGE FANBASE—Courtney why are you crying?" Ellen asks, putting her hands on my shoulder. "Did you have another dream of the enterprise?"  
I cried into her shoulder.  
"I . . . was still there!" I sobbed. "I want to go back!"  
I picked up my broken pair of sunglasses.  
"To sleep?" Ellen tilts her head.  
The intense emotions from being shot and leaving the one who could have been my greatest companion in life have been torn away from me.  
"No!" I cried.  
Chekov is only a fictional character; and he's never going to be real. How can he try to even come after me? I can't be with him; two different worlds . . .and across start dates.  
"Where?" Brenda asks.  
But what did Chekov mean by 'I vill find you'? It's logically impossible unless there is a loophole to all these universes travels and time travels the Enterprise takes on a daily basis. It would require years and years of advancing to make it possible. I look up at the ceiling. I took back my first wish. Khan was right; sometimes you don't want to take a wish back.  
"There." I point to my 2009 Star Trek poster.  
I will miss being a Vulcan, and Chekov, and the rest of the enterprise crew: Where no trekkie has ever boldly gone before. . .  
 _Viewers see outerspace; and the Enterprise preparing for take off._  
 _"The USS Enterprise . . ."_  
 _The ship's engines are starting._  
 _"The ship that boldly goes where no man has gone before."_  
 _And then the Enterprise goes off to light speed._

* * *

 **. . . Two weeks later . .**  
The most impossible event in Trekkie lives happened. The sky was normal; I was painting my new motorcycle just the right color of the bridge in USS Enterprise. I look up, seeing the sky is dark. Ellen had volunteered to stay with me because of my wild, genuinely concerning rants about being on planets and meeting the Enterprise crew. No one would have believed me . . . If I hadn't told Jason he was right about the Nero theory.  
"Hey Courtney," Ellen is in the charge of the house, because my Mom is out with her new boyfriend. "Looks like to rain."  
I saw the outline of the enterprise in the clouds, so I dropped the paintbrush and take several feet back.  
"They went through it!" I shriek. "THEY WENT THROUGH IT! OH MY VULCAN THEY DID IT!"  
Then, the Enterprise became visible.  
"BRENDA!" I heard Ellen scream.  
I heard plates shatter and Brenda squirming to holding her new Ipad.  
"T-t.t. . . . did it." I repeat, as the door to the enterprise opens and the long bridge retracted down.  
Chekov came to the entrance.  
"I keep my promises." Chekov said.  
And you know what?  
Chekov looks pretty good in the white background with a yellow shirt on.  
I look over my shoulder, flashing a smile at Ellen (Brenda is recording it with her Ipad, don't honestly know how she got the money to buy it!). I didn't need anything; I can go in and be an average human; no, not a Vulcan. I have forty years give or take on the Enterprise! How did they track me down? Perhaps the most unexplained should be left un-told.  
"Bye!" I wave to Ellen. "See you all when I'm dead or something!"  
Seventeen, and I ran off to my eighteen year old Russian friend.  
Now that is the best. Trekkie. ending. Ever.


End file.
